Love Letter
by Tira Ren
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sasuke memergoki Hinata sedang meletakkan surat cinta di laci meja cowok? Just read and review. One-shoot. SasuHina.


Kesamaan ide, EYD kacau, typo(s), dan segala macam kesalahan lain, mohon dimaafkan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasu Hina

"Love Letter"

Read and Enjoy :)

* * *

1:30 pm, 15 menit sebelum pulang sekolah.

Hening. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana Konoha Senior High saat ini. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara gemericik dari air mancur yang terletak di taman kelas. Tak berselang sama, bel tanda pulang berbunyi, memecah keheningan sekaligus membawa angin segar bagi anak-anak yang sedari tadi menunggu-nunggu saat itu tiba.

Tak terkecuali murid-murid kelas 12-A. Dengan semangat '45, mereka memberesi buku masing-masing dan bergegas keluar. Akibatnya, pintu kelas yang lebarnya hanya sekitar satu setengah meter itu penuh dijejali anak-anak yang berebut keluar.

Sementara teman-temannya heboh berdesakan di pintu, Kiba dan Shino terlihat baru beranjak dari kursi masing-masing, menyusul Shikamaru yang berjanji akan mentraktir mereka di kedai ramen sepulang sekolah. Dan Naruto yang baru terjaga dari tidur lelapnya celingukan mendapati kelasnya hampir kosong.

"Oi, Teme, tunggu aku dong!" teriaknya cempreng pada teman sebangkunya yang dengan _sangat tega_ meninggalkannya.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Sasuke. Cowok berambut raven yang diteriaki Naruto itu terlihat berjalan santai, melewati meja Hinata yang berada di barisan paling depan, bergumam pelan, lalu melenggang keluar.

Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ah ya, rupanya dia belum berniat pulang. Terlihat dari bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja dan tas punggungnya yang dibiarkan tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Meskipun terlihat sedang serius memahami rumus perkalian 2 vektor yang tadi diterangkan Kakashi-sensei, ekor matanya tak luput mengawasi teman-temannya yang hendak pulang.

"Hinata-chan, ayo pulang. Rumus itu kan bisa kau pelajari lagi di rumah." ajak Sakura, teman sebangkunya. Di sebelahnya sudah berjejer Ino dan Tenten.

"K-kalian pulang s-saja dulu. L-lagi pula a-aku harus m-menunggu Neji-nii. H-hari ini dia berjanji akan m-menjemputku." jawab Hinata kelewat gugup. Tentu saja, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten tak sedikit pun curiga Hinata berbohong. Toh, biasanya Hinata juga berbicara dengan aksen gagap seperti itu.

"Yakin tidak mau bareng? Setidaknya kau bisa berjalan sampai gerbang sekolah bersama kami." Ino turut menyumbang suara.

"T-terima kasih Ino. T-tapi aku akan m-menunggu di sini saja." Dalam hati ia berharap ketiga temannya cepat pergi. Bukannya jahat atau apa, tapi ia ada _urusan penting_ setelah ini.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan. Jaga diri baik-baik"

"I-iya Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. Hati-hati di j-jalan ya.." Hina berujar kalem. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum lega.

**Hinata's POV**

Setelah memastikan kondisi kelas aman terkendali (?), aku segera membereskan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dengan hati-hati aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas berwarna merah jambu yang telah kusiapkan sejak jauh hari. Hari ini aku berniat memberikan surat cinta.

Surat cinta? Ya, sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini. Sejak setahun yang lalu mungkin. Hanya saja, keberanianku baru terkumpul sekarang. Itu pun karena desakan dari Hanabi-chan dan ketakutanku, mengingat sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas 12. Beberapa bulan lagi aku lulus, jadi kupikir aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku. Tak mungkin kan selamanya aku menjadi secret admirer?

Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Berjalan mengendap-endap menuju meja yang berada di pojok belakang, bermaksud meletakkan surat cintaku di lacinya, sebelum seseorang menepuk pundakku dan membuatku mengurungkan niat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyuuga-san?"

**Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini aku moodku sedang buruk, dan aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah. Pagi tadi Itachi memarahiku gara-gara aku merusak _earphone_ kesayangannya. Oke, sebenarnya aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan _earphone_nya itu dari kasurku. Masalahnya, setelah itu aku menginjaknya hingga terbelah dua. Tapi salah sendiri baka aniki itu meletakkan _earphone_nya di kasurku. Jadi, aku tak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya kan?

Aha! Sepertinya mengajak si dobe mampir ke game zone bukan ide buruk.

"Oi, teme, kau tak ada acara kan? Temani aku ke _game zone_" kataku lebih terdengar memerintah pada manusia jabrik yang dari tadi mengekorku sampai ke parkiran.

"Aku sih mau, tapi kau yang bayar yaa, hehehe" ujarnya sambil memasang senyum 3 jari. Langkahnya kini sejajar denganku.

"Hn" Aku memutar mata malas. Hafal betul dengan kelakuan si dobe ini.

Aku merogoh saku, tapi tak menemukan benda yang aku cari. Ya ampun, rupanya aku meninggalkan kunci mobilku di laci meja.

Aku terkejut mendapati kelas belum kosong, karena kulihat seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju bagian belakang kelas. Gelagatnya mencurigakan, seperti maling. Dia juga gugup, terlihat dari jemarinya yang terus memilin-milin ujung rambut. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di sudut kelas, dan hei, apa yang dia lakukan di bangkuku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyuuga-san?" tanyaku hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkannya. Tapi tetap saja dia terlonjak kaget begitu mendapati aku telah berdiri di belakangnya. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-san? A-aku..mm.."

_ . . . ._

Oke, cukup. Kupikir dia akan memberikan penjelasan, tapi nyatanya dalam 8 detik ini dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

Aku mengamati gadis di depanku ini, hingga akhirnya pandanganku terhenti pada _sesuatu_ yang terselip di antara jemari mungilnya.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu, Hyuuga?"

**Hinata's POV**

"A-Ano.. I-ini bukan apa-apa, Sasuke-san" jawabku sambil meremas kuat kertas yang kugenggam. Mungkin lain kali aku akan menulisnya lagi.

"Aku melihatnya. Kertas merah jambu ya? Pasti itu surat cinta." tebaknya, bukan dengan nada menggoda khas anak SMA yang sedang menjahili temannya, melainkan lebih terdengar seperti mengintimidasi.

"Untuk Naruto ya?" sambungnya sarkatis.

Aku yang kaget mendengar pertanyaannya lantas mendongakkan wajah, sehingga mata lavenderku bertemu dengan manik _onyx_nya.

"E-eh? B-bukan kok.."

"Jangan bohong, Hyuuga. .Tau." Katanya dengan penekanan lebih pada 3 kata terakhir.

'_Sasuke-san tau? Tapi bagaimana bisa?'_ aku membatin panik.

"Selama ini kau suka kan pada si dobe itu?" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Dobe? Naruto-kun ya?"

"Siapa lagi? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah lama curiga padamu. Ternyata dugaanku terbukti benar, malah sekarang kau akan memberinya surat cinta.." Aku membuat jeda.

"Cih, kau ini naif sekali, Hyuuga"

Kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku _shock_. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke bisa sejahat ini.

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah memergokimu. Bagaimana kalau kau menitipkan surat cintamu padaku? Aku bisa memberikannya nanti pada Naruto" seringai licik tercetak di wajahnya ketika berbicara.

"T-tidak perlu. A-aku bisa m-memberikannya sendiri." Ujarku takut sambil melangkah mundur. Tetapi lelaki di depanku ini mengimbanginya dengan melangkah maju, sampai kurasakan ruang di belakangku habis. _'Shit! Aku tak bisa ke mana-mana sekarang.'_

"Atau.. kau mau aku membacanya dulu, hm?" tangan kanannya tiba-tiba disenderkan pada dinding di sampingku.

"J-jangan S-sasuke-san!" buru-buru kusembunyikan suratku di balik punggung.

"Kemarikan Hyuuga. Kalau tidak, aku akan.. merebutnya darimu." Bersamaan dengan 2 kata terakhir yang diucapkan, tangan kirinya bergerak melingkari tubuhku.

Entah karena terhipnotis ketampanannya, sorot mata tajamnya, atau wangi parfum yang menyeruak dari lehernya, kubiarkan saja dia mengambil surat cinta yang berada dalam genggamanku. Toh lambat laun dia akan membacanya juga.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Kemarikan Hyuuga. Kalau tidak, aku akan.. merebutnya darimu." Kataku tajam, sengaja kubuat begitu supaya dia takut. Tanganku lalu melingkari tubuhnya, hendak mengambil surat yang ia pegang. Tapi wajahnya yang err, aku harus menyebutnya apa? Manis? Ah ya! Wajahnya yang manis itu membuatku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Hidung mungil, bibir tipis, pipi _chubby_, dan sepasang mata unik itu hampir saja membuatku lupa akan tujuanku sebenarnya.

Segera saja kugenggam, lalu kubuka jemari yang mencengkeram surat kusangka ia akan meloloskannya dengan begitu mudah.

_Jum'at, 6 September 2012_

_Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Sudah lama aku merasakan _ini_ dan berniat , kau tahu, aku –dan kamu- sudah kelas 12 sekarang. Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Aku cuma tak mau menjadi pengagum rahasiamu selamanya._

_Jadi, melalui surat ini, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.._

Tunggu tunggu.

Apa yang barusan kubaca? Sasuke-kun?

Bukankah surat ini untuk Naruto?

"Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ya. S-Sasuke-kun tau kan sekarang?"

"K-kalau selama ini S-sasuke-kun menganggap aku menyukai Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun salah besar." Sambungnya sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

"Itu karena kau selalu bersikap seolah-olah menyukai dia." ucapku dingin.

"M-menyukai b-bagaimana?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Selama ini kau selalu mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi. Kau meminta nomor teleponnya dan menghubunginya setiap ada kesempatan. Benar begitu kan Hyuuga?"

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja, Sasuke-kun sangat sulit didekati. Setiap kali aku berusaha mengajak Sasuke-kun bicara, Sasuke-kun selalu mengacuhkanku. Sasuke-kun tak mau melihatku. Dan kalau aku menghubungi Naruto-kun, itu karena aku ingin tahu tentang Sasuke-kun."

_Eh?_ Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Pertama, karena aksen gagapnya mendadak hilang, dan yang kedua karena pengakuannya padaku.

"Bodoh! Lalu kenapa kau tak mengatakan sejak awal kalau surat ini untukku heh?" Ujarku, masih tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahu. Tapi Sasuke-kun terlalu percaya diri mengatakan kalau surat ini untuk Naruto-kun" _Bagus,_ dengan kata lain, gadis di depanku ini baru saja mengatakanku sotoy!

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tak tau, Hinata. Kau sendiri yang menempel terus pada Naruto. Mana kutau kalau ternyata kau suka padaku?" aku berusaha melunakkan suaraku, tapi yang keluar malah suara bariton dengan kesan ketus.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..hiks..hiks" Tiba-tiba saja dia terisak di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi separo wajah. Sebelum dia jatuh terduduk, aku segera merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Ssst, kau ini bilang apa? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Hinata" ucapku sambil membelai surai indigonya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku melihatmu _jogging_ di jalanan depan mansion Uchiha. Waktu itu aku sampai mengikutimu, kau tahu?"

"Ah ya! Lalu ketika aku berhenti untuk menali sepatu, aku mendengar Sasuke-kun berteriak karena disemprot dengan selang air oleh nenek Chiyo gara-gara menginjak tanaman obatnya. Ekspresi Sasuke-kun waktu itu lucu sekali.." katanya disusul tawa –-di sela-sela tangis, tentunya.

"Jadi, kau tahu soal itu, Hinata? Ah, aku kan malu.." kataku sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. Sepertinya kebiasaan Naruto kini menular padaku.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun.."

Suasana hening sesaat, sampai aku kembali angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi pacarku kan, Hinata?" mendengar pertanyaanku sontak membuatnya mendongak. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun." Usai berkata demikian, pipinya merona merah, lalu ia menunduk. Segera aku meraih dagunya agar ia kembali menatapku. Tapi kemudian, aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Sebelum bibir kami bertemu, suara cempreng familiar yang sangat menjengkelkan milik Naruto memenuhi indera pendengaranku.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau jadi mengajakku ke _game zone_ tidak? Aku menunggumu sampai 15 menit di parkiran, tapi kau tak kembali juga."

"Maaf dobe, tapi hari ini aku akan mengantar Hinata-chan pulang. _Game zone_-nya lain kali ya" dengan tampang _innocent_, kugandeng tangan Hinata dan melenggang keluar. Biarlah si dobe itu memaki sambil mengataiku PHP. Aku tak peduli.

Yang penting adalah, saat ini aku bersama Hinata. Selama ada gadis ini di dekatku, aku akan melupakan segala hal. Termasuk..Ah sial! Kunci mobil!

* * *

akhirnya publish juga *sigh

Tira author baru di dunia fanfic. Jadi, mohon bimbingannya, Minna-san :)


End file.
